


Danger Zone

by pancake_surprise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Onigiri Miya, Post-Time Skip, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: Working at Onigiri Miya is interesting to say the least.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchumu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchumu/gifts).



> [based on thread by matchumu on twitter!](https://twitter.com/matchumu/status/1335775817134116872)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, Anna!

In all honesty, Riku is surprised it took this long before she witnessed something utterly bonkers at Onigiri Miya. She learned on day one that the shop’s unassuming, family-friendly exterior is a convenient facade for the utter chaos that takes place inside. With no less than half of the MSBY Black Jackals passing through in a given week, it’s a wonder the place hasn’t burnt to the ground amongst all their shenanigans.

But within all this, her boss, Miya Osamu, rarely took part in the aforementioned shenanigans. While Bokuto and Hinata dared each other to eat 5 onigiri in as many minutes, Osamu was wiping down the counter muttering  _ idiots  _ and  _ dumbass  _ under his breath. It took 2 minutes before Hinata started coughing up a storm and 3 minutes before the contest was called off and declared a draw. 

And when Suna, Osamu’s boyfriend, visited and egged Atsumu into getting a tongue piercing, that too, was pretty par for the course. This was all in a hard day's work, Riku was used to this level of nonsense within her first week of working at Onigiri Miya. But this,  _ this  _ was on a new level. 

She pushes open the door just in time to hear Osamu say, voice terrifyingly calm, “Miya Atsumu ya better run now if ya value yer life.” 

From behind the counter, Osamu sets down the plate he had been drying. 

One half of Riku’s brain shouts ‘abort! abort! get out before witnessing a murder!’ It’s not the witnessing part that concerns her, but she’d really prefer not to be called to testify against her boss. She really likes this job. The other half reminds her that without the phone charger she left in the back, she’ll have no means of scrolling through Twitter endlessly before bed and that’s a future she’d rather not face. 

“I don’t see what’s got ya all worked up!” Atsumu shouts. “It was just a question!” 

Osamu's shoulders rise and fall as he takes a deep breath. His back is to Atsumu. Riku fears for him. 

A moment passes in silence.

Then Osamu’s head whips around at breakneck speed, rice paddle in hand. “Tsumu, I warned ya.” 

Osamu jumps over the counter at the same time that Atsumu screeches. He stumbles backward then takes off running around the little shop, Osamu only a step behind. 

“I’m so tired of yer shit! Comin’ into my shop, mopin’, whinin’, I’m sick of it!” 

“Samu! Yer my brother! Yer supposed to listen to me! And if ya were a good brother then ya would help me too!” 

“I’ve tried to help ya and you won’t listen! Yer overthinkin’ this!” 

“Just answer the question!” 

“Over my dead body!” Osamu shouts. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is!” 

Osamu gains on him, just a bit. Atsumu looks over his shoulder and screeches when he sees how close Osamu is to catching him. 

“And I don’t see how askin’ about the intimate details of me and Suna’s relationship is gonna help ya land a date with Sakusa Kiyoomi!” 

Atsumu changes course, jumping over one of the tables with unsurprising agility. It’s then that she realizes where Atsumu is heading. The door. The door that Riku is very much in the way of. 

Osamu surges forward, knocking into Atsumu and sending them tumbling to the ground in a Miya twin heap at her feet. 

“Just ask him out like a normal fuckin’ human, jeez.” Osamu flicks him in the forehead. “And next time ya have the audacity to ask me somethin’ like that, yer dead.” 

Atsumu huffs. “Fine, got it, I’ll ask Omi-kun out and I’ll never talk to ya again.” 

“Good,” Osamu says, then looks at Riku. “Ah, Riku, I thought you’d be back. Yer phone charger is the back. I’ll take care of this one.”

"Oh, um, right." 

When she returns from the back, charger in hand, Osamu is still sitting on Atsumu's back in front of the door but now Atsumu has a phone in hand. 

"Yer gonna call him and do it right now or I'm not lettin' ya get up." 

"Yer the worst." 

"I love ya, too." 

"Ew." 

"I got my charger," she says quickly. "I'll be going now. Have a nice night."  


Osamu laughs. "You too, Riku. I'll see ya tomorrow!" He looks back at Atsumu. "I don't see ya dialin'!" 

"Shut up, I'm workin' on it!" 

As the door swings shut she hears a muffled, "work faster!" 

She smiles. It's never dull at Onigiri Miya, that's for sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)


End file.
